Spells
'Cantrips' • Acid Splash • Blade Ward • Booming Blade • Chill Touch • Control Flames • Create Bonfire • Dancing Lights • Druidcraft • Eldritch Blast • Encode Thoughts • Fire Bolt • Friends • Frostbite • Green Flame Blade • Guidance • Gust • Infestation • Light • Lightning Lure • Mage Hand • Magic Stone • Mending • Message • Minor Illusion • Mold Earth • Poison Spray • Prestidigitation • Primal Savagery • Produce Flame • Ray of Frost • Resistance • Sacred Flame • Shape Water • Shillelagh • Shocking Grasp • Spare the Dying • Sword Burst • Thaumaturgy • Thorn Whip • Thunderclap • Toll the Dead • True Strike • Vicious Mockery • Virtue (UA) • Word of Radiance '1st Level' • Absorb Elements • Alarm • Animal Friendship • Armor of Agathys • Arms of Hadar • Bane • Beast Bond • Bless • Burning Hands • Catapult • Cause Fear • Ceremony • Charm Person • Chaos Bolt • Chromatic Orb • Color Spray • Command • Compelled Duel • Comprehend Languages • Create or Destroy Water • Cure Wounds • Detect Evil and Good • Detect Magic • Detect Poison and Disease • Disguise Self • Dissonant Whispers • Divine Favor • Earth Tremor • Ensnaring Strike • Entangle • Expeditious Retreat • Faerie Fire • False Life • Feather Fall • Find Familiar • Fog Cloud • Goodberry • Grease • Guiding Bolt • Guiding Hand (UA) • Hail of Thorns • Healing Elixir (UA) • Healing Word • Hellish Rebuke • Heroism • Hex • Hunter's Mark • Ice Knife • Identify • Illusory Script • Inflict Wounds • Jump • Longstrider • Mage Armor • Magic Missile • Protection from Evil and Good • Puppet • Purify Food and Drink • Ray of Sickness • Sanctuary • Searing Smite • Sense Emotion (UA) • Shield • Shield of Faith • Silent Image • Snare • Sleep • Speak with Animals • Sudden Awakening • Tasha's Hideous Laughter • Tenser's Floating Disk • Thunderous Smite • Thunderwave • Unearthly Chorus (UA) • Unseen Servant • Wild Cunning (UA) • Witch Bolt • Wrathful Smite • Zephyr Strike '2nd Level' • Aganazzar's Scorcher • Aid • Alter Self • Animal Messenger • Arcane Lock • Augury • Barkskin • Beast Sense • Blindness/Deafness • Blur • Branding Smite • Calm Emotions • Cloud of Daggers • Continual Flame • Cordon of Arrows • Crown of Madness • Darkness • Darkvision • Detect Thoughts • Dust Devil • Dragon's Breath • Earthbind • Enhance Ability • Enlarge/Reduce • Enthrall • Find Steed • Find Traps • Flame Blade • Flaming Sphere • Flock of Familiars • Gentle Repose • Gust of Wind • Healing Spirit • Heat Metal • Hold Person • Invisibility • Knock • Lesser Restoration • Levitate • Locate Animals or Plants • Locate Object • Magic Mouth • Magic Weapon • Maximillian's Earthen Grasp • Melf's Acid Arrow • Mind Spike • Mirror Image • Misty Step • Moonbeam • Nystul's Magic Aura • Pass Without Trace • Phantasmal Force • Prayer of Healing • Protection from Poison • Pyrotechnics • Ray of Enfeeblement • Rope Trick • Scorching Ray • See Invisibility • Shadow Blade • Shatter • Silence • Skywrite • Snilloc's Snowball Storm • Spider Climb • Spike Growth • Spiritual Weapon • Suggestion • Warding Bond • Warding Wind • Web • Zone of Truth '3rd Level' • Animate Dead • Aura of Vitality • Beacon of Hope • Bestow Curse • Blinding Smite • Blink • Call Lightning • Catnap • Clairvoyance • Conjure Animals • Conjure Barrage • Counterspell • Create Food and Water • Crusader's Mantle • Daylight • Dispel Magic • Elemental Weapon • Enemies Abound • Erupting Earth • Fear • Feign Death • Fireball • Flame Arrows • Fly • Galder's Tower • Gaseous Form • Glyph of Warding • Haste • Hunger of Hadar • Hypnotic Pattern • Leomund's Tiny Hut • Life Transference • Lightning Arrow • Lightning Bolt • Magic Circle • Major Image • Mass Healing Word • Meld into Stone • Melf's Minute Meteors • Nondetection • Phantom Steed • Plant Growth • Protection from Energy • Remove Curse • Revivify • Sending • Sleet Storm • Slow • Speak with Dead • Speak with Plants • Spirit Guardians • Summon Lesser Demons • Stinking Cloud • Thunder Step • Tidal Wave • Tiny Servant • Tongues • Vampiric Touch • Wall of Sand • Wall of Water • Water Breathing • Water Walk • Wind Wall '4th Level' • Arcane Eye • Aura of Life • Aura of Purity • Banishment • Blight • Charm Monster • Compulsion • Confusion • Conjure Barlgura (UA) • Conjure Minor Elementals • Conjure Shadow Demon (UA) • Conjure Woodland Beings • Control Water • Death Ward • Dimension Door • Divination • Dominate Beast • Elemental Bane • Evard's Black Tentacles • Fabricate • Find Greater Steed • Fire Shield • Freedom of Movement • Galder's Speedy Courier • Giant Insect • Guardian of Nature • Grasping Vine • Greater Invisibility • Guardian of Faith • Hallucinatory Terrain • Ice Storm • Leomund's Secret Chest • Locate Creature • Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound • Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum • Otiluke's Resilient Sphere • Phantasmal Killer • Polymorph • Shadow of Moil • Sickening Radiance • Summon Greater Demon • Staggering Smite • Stone Shape • Stoneskin • Storm Sphere • Vitriolic Sphere • Wall of Fire • Watery Sphere '5th Level' • Animate Objects • Antilife Shell • Awaken • Banishing Smite • Bigby's Hand • Circle of Power • Cloudkill • Commune • Commune with Nature • Cone of Cold • Conjure Elemental • Conjure Volley • Conjure Vrock (UA) • Contact Other Plane • Contagion • Control Winds • Creation • Danse Macabre • Dawn • Destructive Wave • Dispel Evil and Good • Dominate Person • Dream • Enervation • Far Step • Flame Strike • Geas • Greater Restoration • Hallow • Holy Weapon • Hold Monster • Immolation • Infernal Calling • Insect Plague • Legend Lore • Maelstrom • Mass Cure Wounds • Mislead • Modify Memory • Negative Energy Flood • Passwall • Planar Binding • Raise Dead • Rary's Telepathic Bond • Reincarnate • Scrying • Seeming • Skill Empowerment • Steel Wind Strike • Synaptic Static • Swift Quiver • Telekinesis • Teleportation Circle • Transmute Rock • Tree Stride • Wall of Force • Wall of Light • Wall of Stone • Wrath of Nature '6th Level' • Arcane Gate • Blade Barrier • Bones of the Earth • Chain Lightning • Circle of Death • Conjure Fey • Contingency • Create Homunculus • Create Undead • Disintegrate • Drawmij's Instant Summons • Druid Grove • Eyebite • Find the Path • Flesh to Stone • Forbiddance • Globe of Invulnerability • Guards and Wards • Harm • Heal • Heroes' Feast • Investiture of Flame • Investiture of Ice • Investiture of Stone • Investiture of Wind • Magic Jar • Mass Suggestion • Mental Prison • Move Earth • Otiluke's Freezing Sphere • Otto's Irresistible Dance • Planar Ally • Primordial Ward • Programmed Illusion • Scatter • Soul Cage • Sunbeam • Tenser's Transformation • Transport via Plants • True Seeing • Wall of Ice • Wall of Thorns • Wind Walk • Word of Recall '7th Level' • Conjure Celestial • Conjure Hezrou (UA) • Crown of Stars • Delayed Blast Fireball • Divine Word • Etherealness • Finger of Death • Fire Storm • Forcecage • Mirage Arcane • Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion • Mordenkainen's Sword • Plane Shift • Prismatic Spray • Project Image • Power Word: Pain • Regenerate • Resurrection • Reverse Gravity • Sequester • Simulacrum • Symbol • Teleport • Temple of the Gods • Whirlwind '8th Level' • Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting • Animal Shapes • Antimagic Field • Antipathy/Sympathy • Clone • Control Weather • Demiplane • Dominate Monster • Earthquake • Feeblemind • Glibness • Holy Aura • Illusory Dragon • Incendiary Cloud • Maddening Daze • Maze • Mighty Fortress • Mind Blank • Power Word: Stun • Sunburst • Telepathy • Tsunami '9th Level' • Astral Projection • Foresight • Gate • Imprisonment • Invulnerability • Mass Heal • Mass Polymorph • Meteor Swarm • Power Word: Heal • Power Word: Kill • Prismatic Wall • Psychic Scream • Shapechange • Storm of Vengeance • Time Stop • True Polymorph • True Resurrection • Weird • Wish